Comment y résister?
by Tigrou2Hitsu-kun
Summary: Quand Eustass Captain Kidd retrouve Trafalgar Law sur une île alors qu ecelui-ci vient de perdre un combat, ça donne pleins de possibilités... Ajoutez à cela un second au comportement étrange et un lit, double de préférence..ça donne quoi? Venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le petit monde !

Bon, voilà l'OS promis ! Désolée du retard, m'attendais pas à atteindre les 300 aussi vite...^^'

_(Grâce à vous !^^)_

M'enfin, il est là ! C'est l'essentiel non ?

_( NON !)_

Bon bon... heu, quand même petite explication, ces chapitres sont le résultat de ma première fiction, qui a atteint les 300 reviews ! Yahaaaa ! Je ne remercierais jamais assez mes chers lecteurs ! Merci merci merci ! Je vous adore !

_(Tsss ! Tu les mérites pas, même pas fichu d'être à l'heure !)_

Mééeuh ! Pas fais exprès non plus ! Et pis, retourne donc voir ta copine la bouteille de cidre ! Non mais.

_( Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça... )_

Non, non, restes là, ne touche pas à cette bouteille, je plaisantais !

_( Chevaaalierrs de la table roondeeuu goûtons voaaaarr, si le vin est boooon !)_

AAAAh ! SAUVEZ MOI !

_( Et goûtons voir ! Oui oui oui ! Et goûtons voir ! Non non non ! Et goûtons voir ! Si le vin est booon! S'il et boon, s'il est...)_

**Comment y résister ? **

BRAOUM !

Une violente explosion retentit soudainement, et fit trembler le sol de la petite île où le capitaine et l'équipage des Kidd Pirates se trouvait.

Ledit capitaine sauta brutalement sur ses pieds en l'entendant, renversant la chaise du bar dans lequel il buvait un verre en compagnie de Killer et de quelques uns de ses hommes, dont Heat.

Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit d'un pas rapide et observa le nuage de fumée orangée s'élevant dans les airs.

- Ramenez-vous les gars, on va voir s'qui foutent par là-bas ! Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Tous ses hommes, soit cinq, sans compter Killer et Heat qui étaient déjà présents, surgirent dehors et le suivirent au pas de course dans les dédales de la ville, dans ce début de soirée d'été.

Bousculant sans ménagement les passants qui s'enfuyaient en hurlant dans le sens inverse, ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le lieu de l'explosion. Là, un spectacle surprenant les attendait.

Sur un large terrain vague, là où se trouvait il n'y à pas dix minutes un petit wagon abandonné, maintenant réduit en cendres, se déroulait un combat opposant Trafalgar Law, un de ses rivaux, et une dizaine d'hommes commandés par un étrange type chauve.

Une hideuse cicatrice violette et large lui déformait le côté droit du visage, et il portait un habit de cuir sombre sanglé aux jambes et aux bras à l'aide de boucles en métal, avec des bottes de cuir marron.

Kidd tendit immédiatement la main en arrière, arrêtant son équipage et resta dans l'ombre du bâtiment le plus proche, observant.

- Hé ! C'est Trafalgar ! S'exclama un de ses hommes, qui s'était penché pour mieux voir.

- Ta gueule ! S'énerva le rouquin en lui balançant son poing en pleine figure sans regarder, concentré sur le combat.

Law, dans son sweat jaune et son pantalon bleu à points noirs habituels, créait ses sphères avec rapidité et précision, tailladant sans mal le groupe de marines qui ne firent pas long feu.

Les hurlements de terreur ne tardèrent pas à résonner dans la clairière entourée de maisons d'un côté, et donnant sur un précipice de l'autre. Bientôt, plus un seul soldat ne fut en mesure de se tenir debout ou de porter une arme.

Avançant rapidement, Law créa sa sphère autour du dernier homme, le capitaine, qui avait regardé ses hommes se faire tailler en morceaux, au sens propre, les bras croisés, sans bouger le petit doigt. Il était resté bien à l'abri de l'influence des sphères, et Law ne s'était pas occupé de lui, sachant parfaitement que, de toute façon, il allait y passer.

- Trop lâche pour te battre ? Se moqua le jeune médecin avec ironie, sans quitter son adversaire des yeux, ses vêtements battus par le vent marin.

- Non, Trafalgar Law, il y a simplement un temps pour observer, et un temps pour se battre. Souligna son adversaire en souriant gentiment, comme réprimandant un gamin qui a voulu manger un bonbon.

Law eut un rire méprisant.

- Tu regretteras ta méprise, vieil homme ! Lança-t-il avec assurance en levant son nodachi bien haut.

Kidd s'attendait à voir le sabre s'abattre et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour avec déception, mais un infime frémissement dans l'air le fit s'arrêter et relever les yeux vers les opposants.

Law s'était figé, le bras en l'air, et sa sphère bleutée avait disparue, laissant le marine entièrement libre.

Le supernova fronça les sourcils, ses pupilles dorées analysant la situation, allant de l'un à l'autre avec méfiance.

- Qu'est ce que ce type a foutu ? Grommela-t-il en plissant le nez.

Killer se rapprocha de lui et observa par-dessus son épaule avec plus d'attention.

La pointe du nodachi au bout du bras du capitaine brun se mit à trembler violemment, alors que la sueur commençait à couler le long du front du médecin, dont le visage tendu laissait entrevoir un combat intérieur.

Le bras de Law retomba d'un coup mollement le long de son flanc droit, et son nodachi lui échappa des mains, rebondissant légèrement sur l'herbe épaisse.

Son visage était crispé, pâle et il grimaçait légèrement. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait lutter pour pouvoir bouger.

Le capitaine adverse s'approcha à pas lents de sa proie immobilisée et posa sa main sur sa nuque.

De la où il était, Kidd ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait, mais son fruit du démon lui appris que l'homme retirait un mince morceau de métal de la gorge du médecin, avant de le frapper violemment en plein visage.

Law s'écroula comme une masse, le nez en sang.

- Très utile ces petits jouets paralysant, n'est ce pas Trafalgar Law ? Ton nodachi sera du plus bel effet sur mon mur ! Rit-il en s'accroupissant devant le jeune capitaine brun, qui ne réagit pas.

Sortant une courte dague de sa botte de cuir marron, le marine joua un instant avec avant de la faire glisser sur la joue du brun, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Le sang coula immédiatement sur la joue jusqu'au cou du jeune capitaine, avant de perler dans l'herbe.

Le marine saisit le menton du jeune capitaine dans sa main pour lui faire pivoter la tête dans sa direction, et il lui ouvrit une paupière pour vérifier son œil.

- Hou, tu n'aimes pas ça, hein ? Tu es sensible à ce produit, dis-moi ! Yeux révulsés et inconscience au deuxième stade. En si peu de temps... Vraiment très utile et efficace ce poison...

Il se pencha et retourna le corps affaissé du capitaine des Hearts sur le ventre.

Kidd commençait à se lasser, sa patience légendaire s'envolait, et Law, dans son incapacité pitoyable à se défendre, allait se faire buter.

La meilleure occasion pour en profiter...

Le marine posa un main sur le torse du capitaine et plaça ses doigts au niveau de la gorge, commençant à y imprimer une rotation de plus en plus appuyée.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fout encore ?_ S'impatienta Kidd en le voyant manœuvrer. Décidant d'intervenir, il leva une main, prenant son temps.

Il ne remarqua pas la lame du sabre noir s'élever dans son dos, pas plus qu'il ne vit le regard de haine et de mépris que lui lança le rouquin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever lâchement son rival par étranglement.

Quel manque d'originalité.

Il sentit très bien en revanche le métal froid lui transpercer le cœur d'un coup sec, faisant jaillir le sang qui éclaboussa le sol, se répandant abondamment sur Law, et se mélangea à son propre fluide vital qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Il s'écroula sans un cri, la surprise peignant son visage, n'ayant pas encore compris comment il était mort.

Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, Kidd abaissa sa main, relâchant la tension de son magnétisme. Le nodachi se dégagea du cadavre et retomba au sol dans un bruit mat, la lame enduite de sang. Law n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Killer, va le chercher. Lâcha-t-il ensuite, se détournant de la scène et repartant vers son navire ancré plus bas.

- Bien Captain. Acquiesça l'homme masqué, rengainant ses lames tourbillonnantes.

Il ne dit rien sur la surprenante décision de son capitaine de ramener son plus grand rival au navire, mais n'en pensant pas moins. Kidd était surprenant de bien des façons, alors une fois de plus une fois de moins...

Mais s'il s'écoutait, il aurait déjà tranché la gorge de cet homme qui intéressait son capitaine.

Allongé dans un lit depuis près d'une heure, le jeune médecin n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience, encore sous l'emprise du poison.

Kidd entra dans la grande chambre sombre en bois foncé, contenant uniquement le grand lit aux draps bordeaux, et une porte dans le fond, menant à une large salle de bain.

Ils avaient quitté l'île depuis près d'une demie-heure, embarquant avec eux le capitaine adverse, au plus grand plaisir du roux qui imaginait déjà la panique chez son équipage avec un sourire mauvais.

Wire avait examiné le capitaine des Hearts, mais rien ne menaçait sa vie. Il fallait simplement que le poison paralysant se dissipe.

Posant le coude sur le mur, Kidd observa son rival, et sourire torve étira ses lèvres maquillées. Son rival. Affaiblit. Entre ses mains. Et surtout, en son total pouvoir.

Une occasion unique ! A saisir. Ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs.

Sa peau pâlie par le coma ressortant sur les draps foncés, la respiration presque au ralenti, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, le jeune homme semblait presque fragile ainsi. Cette vision le fit frissonner d'envie, et il détourna les yeux, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Mais un faible bruit attira de nouveau son attention sur le patient. S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, le coude sur sa jambe relevée et le menton sur la main, il observa avec un étrange sourire Trafalgar Law émerger des brumes du sommeil.

Bougeant un peu la tête, un hoquet sortit de sa bouche alors que le médecin prenait une brutale inspiration, haletant après le trop peu d'oxygène inspiré. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent faiblement alors qu'il tentait de bouger, ses muscles répondant très difficilement.

- Pas facile le réveil, hein ? Ricana le supernova, penché au-dessus de lui.

Les yeux cernés de sa victime s'ouvrirent en grand d'un seul coup et un réflexe voulut le faire se redresser, mais il retomba immédiatement sur le matelas, incapable de bouger plus.

Le voir aussi faible déclencha une vague de désir qui remonta lentement le long des hanches du rouquin, qui se lécha les lèvres avec appétit.

- Eu-... Eustass ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Articula Trafalgar avec quelques heurts.

- J'suis chez moi, et tu squattes mon lit là. Répliqua Kidd avec un rire amusé, détaillant avec gourmandise les pectoraux mis en valeur par le tee-shirt moulant du médecin, suivant le contour des muscles bien dessinés.

- Qu'est ce que... Tu... m'as...

Le mot ne parvint pas à sortir, semblant écorcher sa gorge avant même d'avoir été prononcé. Kidd abrégea les choses, trop impatient pour attendre la chute.

- Sauvé, ouais, c'est ça ! Et t'as une jolie petite dette envers moi maintenant Trafalgar. Fit le capitaine aux yeux d'or, un air réjouit collé au visage.

- Et pourquoi tu as fais une chose aussi conne ? Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! Gronda sourdement le médecin, posant difficilement une main crispée sur son front.

Blessé dans sa fierté, il garda pourtant un visage de marbre, allant jusqu'à envoyer un regard glacial à son interlocuteur.

- Rien à foutre, et l'autre était près à t'empailler, histoire de pas t'oublier ! Se réjouit le premier, ravit de la situation du médecin. Remarque, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée... souffla le rouquin en s'approchant de sa proie, étendue sur son grand lit.

Remarquant immédiatement le changement de ton, Law rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils, le regarda s'avancer vers lui, une lueur joueuse dans ses yeux dorés.

- Hé, Kidd... Tu n'es pas sérieux là...

- A ton avis ? Ricana-t-il en s'allongeant à côté de lui. T'as aussi un très joli petit cul...

- Je suis à peine capable de bouger et toi... Gémit Law, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir dans son état.

- Oh oui, Law. Murmura le supernova au creux de son oreille en posant une main sur son torse. T'es là, entièrement à ma disposition. Comment résister ?

Law plongea son regard dans les pupilles dorés et brûlantes de son rival, entièrement à sa merci, faible et sans arme. Il était mal.

A suivre...

Voili ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite ne tardera pas, ne vous en faites pas ! Mais elle dépendra de vos reviews, pour me motiver...parce que là, j'ai un paquet de devoirs sur le dos...

Ne m'écoutez pas, j'aime bien me plaindre ! Une review s'il vous plaiiiit !(Je vous promets de le poster dans moins de deux jours si vous vous déchirez les enfants !)

_( Des cooooommms ! Dites nous ce qui vous a plu ou pas ! Pour la suite de la fic, ça nous aiderait beaucoup ! Comptez sur moi pour que Tigrou le poste fissa !^^)_

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, comme promis, la suite !

Merci de venir lire ma fic !

_( Faut du cran quand même !)_

Surtout quand t'es passée derrière...-'-

_( Pfff...)_

**Merci en particulier à Guest ( Bein quoi, j'allais pas inventer un nom !;), Sesshu, Shayll, ShaunyBlackSheep, XoXonii, Jyanadavega, ZebreRose, Tsukiba, Nanadu33980, Nya, MogowKo et Mzell.m. !**

Vous êtes géniaux ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Jouons un peu...**

- Résiste, c'est tout. Grommela le médecin, fuyant son regard, trop orgueilleux pour admettre en face qu'il était faible.

Kidd plaqua sa main sur son entrejambe et commença à le masser, déclenchant un grognement chez son futur amant alors qu'il avait un léger spasme de surprise, la bouche entrouverte.

- J'en ai pas très envie... et toi non plus on dirait. Ronronna le rouquin dans son cou, commençant à lécher sa peau.

- Vas... te faire foutre Kidd ! Répliqua faiblement Law, ses pupilles se dilatant peu à peu sous le plaisir qui remontait de plus en plus fort le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant se cambrer légèrement contre son gré.

Pas un seul de ses muscles ne répondaient correctement, et la colère devant son impuissance l'envahit. Il tâcha de se calmer, modérant sa respiration, réfléchissant à un moyen d'arrêter ce taré.

Kidd ricana et saisit brutalement son membre à travers le pantalon, lui arrachant un cri étouffé.

- Merde Kidd, arrête ! Haleta le médecin. Lâche-moi. Je ne suis vraiment pas en état de... hmm … de...

- De ? Relança le supernova en tiraillant ses boucles d'oreilles de sa bouche alors que sa main se glissait dans son pantalon, passait la barrière du boxer et venait effleurer de ses doigts froids la verge déjà dure du brun.

Il entama de légers vas et viens sur le membre de Law, accélérant d'un coup pour s'arrêter presque immédiatement, excitant de plus en plus son brun.

- A... Hhh... Arrête enfoiré... Gémit ce dernier, se cambrant d'avantage sous l'attouchement, tentant de reculer, sans résultats, ses jambes ne lui obéissant pas.

- Depuis combien d'temps une femme s'est pas occupée de toi, Law ? S'exclama Kidd en ricanant, entourant sa taille d'un bras et le ramenant sans ménagement contre lui. Regarde-toi, tu es déjà tout dur ! T'étais carrément en manque.

- La... ferme ! Je...

Les pommettes rouges, le souffle haletant, Law ne semblait plus capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, soufflant de plus en plus fort, excitant le Kidd qui commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon, alors que le corps souple réagissait sous ses mains.

Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres bordeaux alors que Law se débattait un peu plus.

POV Law :

Law, affaiblit, l'esprit embrumé par la douleur que lui causait le poison dans ses veines et par le plaisir que lui procurait Kidd, tentait de retenir des cris qui le blesseraient dans son orgueil.

Plutôt mourir que de lui en demander plus !

La main du supernova roux caressant avec expérience son membre le faisait bander au-delà du soutenable. Le médecin, étant en manque depuis presque trois mois, n'ayant pas rencontrer une île depuis, ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, à son grand soulagement.

Pour l'instant.

Résister s'avéra être une tâche plus ardue finalement...

L'air saturé de désir masculin se fit pesant alors que Kidd accélérait ses mouvements, stoppait un long moment avant de recommencer ses caresses sans prévenir, le prenant par surprise et lui arrachant des petits grognements d'envie qu'il se forçait à réprimer sévèrement.

Mais peu à peu, le poison se purgeait de son organisme, et la maîtrise de ses membres lui revenait... A la même vitesse que le plaisir et l'envie, qui augmentaient et pulsaient en lui alors que la chaleur de son corps commençait à monter en flèche.

Les dernières gouttes alourdissant son cerveau et ses muscles finirent par disparaître, débridant le restant de sa force, et rendant à son corps toute sa sensibilité face à son ennemi.

POV Kidd :

Kidd sentit son rival devenir de plus en plus réceptif malgré ses pitoyables tentatives de résistance. Il décida de passer à l'étape suivante.

Il retira sa main du pantalon de Law, qui émit un soupir soulagé, retira le tee-shirt qu'il portait, -chose assez rare, vous en conviendrez,- et se coucha brutalement sur son futur amant, lui coupant le souffle.

- Merde Kidd, lâches-moi ! Dégage de là ! S'écria Law d'une voix où perçait pourtant déjà le désir, ses mains sur son torse tentant de repousser vainement le rouquin.

- Faut savoir s'que tu veux... petit chat ! Souffla le supernova d'une voix rauque, faisant frissonner malgré lui le brun.

- Répètes un peu pour voir ? Gronda Law, refusant de se laisser faire.

- Mon petit chaton ! Murmura le rouquin d'une voix rauque au creux de son oreille, caressant de son souffle le cou du supernova aux yeux cendrés.

Kidd appuya brutalement son bassin contre celui de son futur amant, le faisant inspirer brutalement, mais aucun son ne fut produit, au grand agacement du Kidd.

- Je suis... pas... aah... ton putain de chat, Kidd ! Siffla plus qu'autre chose le brun en haletant.

Law contracta ses épaules et poussa plus fort sur le torse du rouquin, le soulevant pour le faire basculer, mais Kidd anticipa et saisit ses bras pour les plaquer violemment sur le lit, l'immobilisant proprement.

- Ah ouais ? Prouves-le moi alors, petit chat !

Et pour souligner ses dires, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Law. Ce dernier recommença à se débattre, retrouvant peu à peu sa force, et Kidd dut maintenir ses bras sur le matelas plus fermement pour être tranquille.

Il fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres du brun, qui restèrent résolument clauses, les yeux cendrés furieux l'assassinant. Le rouquin eut un ricanement et fit jouer son bassin contre l'entrejambe de Law, faisant entrer en contact leur érection, et mordilla ses lèvres.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent.

Il sentit le corps chaud sous lui se crisper, tenter de résister, et il accentua la pression tout en mouvant ses hanches avec douceur, prenant bien son temps.

Le médecin serra fortement les dents, faisant saillir les ligaments de sa mâchoire pour qu'aucun son ne filtre, sa respiration se faisant plus lourde, plus profonde, moins régulière.

_Très bien ! _Songea avec appétit le captain.

Détachant ses lèvres de celles du médecin, il lui retira rapidement son tee-shirt, ne rencontrant qu'une faible résistance qui fut vite balayée, et le balança à l'autre bout de la salle, dévoilant son torse d'albâtre à ses yeux affamés.

- Tu ne veux pas ronronner un peu ? Persifla sarcastiquement le roux face à un halètement violent de la part du brun.

- Je t'em... merde Ki- Nnn !

Le magnétiseur avait repris ses mouvements de bassin contre l'entrejambe de Law, déclenchant des vagues de plaisir chez son compagnon qui referma immédiatement la bouche, ne laissant passer aucun son.

Kidd fit glisser ses lèvres sur les clavicules du jeune homme, qui resta de marbre maintenant que sa force était revenue et que ses pensées s'étaient enfin clarifiées.

Il ne se servait plus de ses bras pour le repousser, attendant impatiemment une issue dans laquelle il se jetterait, et s'il pouvait tabasser le roux au passage, c'était parfait.

Eustass laissa sa langue glisser sur la peau du capitaine des Hearts, dessinant un symbole sur sa poitrine soulevée par de puissantes inspirations.

Puis, le rouquin s'attaqua aux tétons de son (futur) soumis, en léchant un, le mordillant et le taquinant avec soin, avant de faire subir le même sort à l'autre.

Il sentit contre sa bouche la respiration de Law se figer à chaque effleurement. Il releva la tête.

Les joues de Law se colorèrent de rouge sous le regard vibrant de désir du supernova alors qu'il glissait un genou entre ses jambes, lui faisant écarter les cuisses de force, et l'appuyait contre son érection.

Les lèvres du pirate brun se relevèrent légèrement, dévoilant ses dents blanches serrées alors qu'il fermait les yeux avec force.

_Tu ne tiendras pas très longtemps à ce rythme... _s'amusa intérieurement le Kidd. Lui-même brûlait d'impatience, et son membre était parcouru de frissons douloureux, mais il ne céderait pas à ses envies tant que Law ne l'aurait pas supplié de continuer.

Kidd abandonna donc les tétons de son homme après un dernier suçon. Il traça un parcourt sur les abdominaux bien dessinés, forma des cercles autour de son nombril alors que Law crispait les abdos, tendant la peau de son ventre.

Un tout nouveau grognement se glissait sournoisement entre ses dents.

Kidd mordilla la peau offerte à ses soins et y laissa une marque, mais Law refusa de réagir.

Le rouquin commençait à perdre patience devant la résistance du supernova brun et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il attrapa et détacha la ceinture de ce dernier.

Le voyant faire, Law se redressa brutalement avec une exclamation de protestation. Mais Kidd le repoussa d'un main et suivit par une caresse bien appuyée sur son membre érigé.

Cet enchaînement suffit à le ramener d'un seul coup sur l'oreiller, sa tête penchée en arrière, les mâchoires fermement serrées, un bras posé sur son visage rouge et son autre main contractée le long de son corps.

- Oh non, pas question ! Grogna le Kidd d'une voix rauque, attrapant son bras et le retirant de son visage. Je veux te voir !

- Salopard... ! Émit Law entre ses dents, sa voix également rauque sous l'effet du désir violent qui envahissait son corps.

Eustass lécha sa joue tout du long, prenant bien son temps alors que le brun tournait la tête à l'opposé, cherchant à s'écarter avec un grognement de dégoût.

Soudain, le roux se prit un bon coup de genou dans ses parties intimes et un glapissement de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Law ricana alors que le magnétiseur grognait de douleur, sans pour autant lâcher sa prise comme il l'avait espéré. Merde, raté.

Il aurait dû y aller plus fort, mais quelque chose l'avait empêcher de mettre définitivement un terme au traitement. Il s'était laissé manipuler par ses pulsions. Et ça, il n'aimait pas du tout.

Pas plus que le regard meurtrier que lui lança Eustass Kidd en relevant la tête, ses dents dévoilées en une menace muette.

Manquait plus que ça... Remarque, il s'y attendait.

- Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer ! Ragea le rouquin en retirant complètement et avec brutalité le pantalon de Law, entraînant le boxer à sa suite, libérant son membre fièrement érigé.

Le supernova roux, ignorant les élancements de son membre doublement douloureux, laissa sa langue parcourir le sexe tendu de son rival, passant avec insistance sur une veine gonflée, jouant avec alors que Law se cambrait d'avantage et se tortillait en l'injuriant pour s'échapper de sa prise.

Il tenta de se retourner et contracta ses abdos. Kidd maintint son futur amant fermement par les hanches tandis qu'il tentait de s'échapper.

Il se promit de lui faire payer ce coup de genou, mais se calma un peu en songeant que, celui qui aurait le plus mal le lendemain au réveil, ce serait lui !

Kidd finit par s'écarter un instant de la verge gorgée de sang du brun, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Law grimaça, lui lança un coup d'œil alarmé. Il n'allait quand même pas...

Kidd prit sa verge en bouche, brisant le fil de ses pensées. Un véritable gémissement de pur plaisir s'échappa enfin de sa bouche qui s'ouvrit entièrement pour le lâcher, alors que tous ses muscles se relâchaient d'un coup, le laissant s'écrouler sur le matelas.

- AAaah !

Kidd sourit et s'arrêta.

- Mhmnn... Gémit Law dans un souffle, le bassin parcouru de soubresauts.

Le supernova roux passa une main sur ses abdos et caressa la peau douce de son ventre, voyant avec plaisir sa main se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de la respiration hachée de son rival.

Il attendit encore un peu avant de bouger, histoire de commencer à lui faire regretter le méchant coup de genoux, mais un nouveau grognement le décida.

Il entama de rapides vas-et-viens sur le membre tendu du capitaine médecin, lui arrachant de plus en plus de cris de plaisir incontrôlés alors que ce dernier se tordait de jouissance sur les draps.

Il les agrippait de toutes ses forces, ses poings fermés, et tentait encore de se reculer, toujours maintenu par les bras du roux autour de ses hanches.

Le voyant gémir ainsi, Kidd ralenti le mouvement, ravi d'avoir réussi à lui faire lâcher des sons aussi animal. Il avait fallut le temps.

Un grognement de protestation lui répondit, et des mains vinrent se glisser dans ses cheveux avec fermeté et empressement pour le forcer à imprimer un rythme plus rapide.

Il résista, allant même jusqu'à retirer la verge du brun de sa bouche, qui gémit de désir.

- Haaah... Kidd...

- Un problème ?

- Joue pas au con ! Ragea le médecin, brûlant de désir, son membre gorgé de sang battant douloureusement alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de jouir.

- Je comprends pas... tu veux quoi exactement, mm ? Glissa le roux, soufflant sur le membre de son rival.

- Bordel de merde Kidd, te fous pas de ma gueule !

Kidd, savourant ce moment, fit courir sa main sur les abdos de Law, puis vint pincer doucement ses tétons. Il se pencha et embrassa légèrement la verge du brun, sans aller plus loin. Le brun arrivait au summum de la frustration, et gronda sourdement, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Le roux, beaucoup moins patient, caressa très doucement le bas-ventre du brun, histoire de le faire bander un peu plus. Law n'en pouvait plus, sa mâchoire contractée le faisait souffrir, mais ce n'était rien comparé au martyre que subissait son entre-jambe.

- Kidd... Je veux...

- Oui ?

Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ces mots. Pas pour Kidd... C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Sa fierté partit soudainement voir ailleurs si il y était lorsque Kidd donna un vif coup de langue sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.

Au prix d'un gros effort, Law articula sauvagement :

- Prends moi !

- Suffis de demander ! Se réjouit Kidd, sentant le désir enflammer pour de bon son bas-ventre en l'entendant ainsi hurler.

Mais avant, il remonta le long de son corps et plaqua enfin sa bouche contre celle de Law, qui l'accueillit immédiatement, montrant ainsi sa suprématie sur le médecin.

Il joua avec sa jumelle avec domination, parcourant la bouche de Law avec attention, le faisant gémir plus fort alors que les bras du capitaine brun venaient finalement enlacer sa taille, collant d'avantage leur bassin, et défaisaient son pantalon.

Kidd se redressa, se débarrassa du tissus gênant, dévoilant avec fierté son membre bandé. Tous deux étaient plutôt bien fournis de ce côté-là, et n'avaient rien à envier à l'autre. Il glissa trois de ses doigts dans la bouche de Law, qui les lécha soigneusement.

Finalement, Kidd passa ses mains sous les fesse du brun, et les malaxa, les pétrit tout en jouant du bassin pour lui faire oublier le doigt qu'il glissa en lui.

Le hoquet de plaisir qui résonna dans la pièce sombre le conforta dans son action, et il rajouta un deuxième doigt, puis rapidement un troisième avant de faire des mouvements de ciseaux en lui, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer.

- Kidd... grogna Law, se tortillant légèrement sous l'inconfort de sa position.

- Tu préfères que je te prenne sans préliminaires peut-être ? Ricana le rouquin en relevant les yeux de sa tâche.

Grimaçant et tirant le bout de la langue entre ses dents, le brun ne répondit pas, mais eut un brusque sursaut et lâcha un cri quand le Kidd effleura sa prostate du bout des doigts.

- AAaah !

Son dos se cambra violemment et il tira sa tête en arrière sous la vague d'étincelles qui envahissait ses hanches, son ventre, son dos.

- Kidd ! Gémit-t-il d'une voix vibrante de désir. J'en peux plus !

- Très bien petit chat ! Tu veux ton lait c'est ça ? Souffla le supernova roux, laissant son haleine effleurer le membre érigé de Law, qui répondit par un nouveau gémissement d'impatience.

- Mmmh... ah... Pervers...

- T'aimes ça !

Kidd se plaça entre ses jambes et enlaça son bassin, positionnant sa verge à l'entrée du brun, avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec, soupirant de bonheur alors que Law lâchait un cri de douleur.

Le premier tâcha de s'immobiliser immédiatement, émettant de profonds soupirs de bien-être et de désir alors que les parois brûlantes de Law se refermaient sur sa verge gorgée de plaisir et de sang.

Il avait fallu le temps pour qu'enfin il puisse le posséder, et Kidd aussi était frustré.

Le médecin poussa un nouveau petit couinement de souffrance alors qu'il se déplaçait légèrement en lui.

- Law... détends-toi ! Merde, s'que t'es serré...

- Aaah... t'en as de bonnes toi... s'étrangla le capitaine des Hearts, ses mains agrippées aux doux cheveux du rouquin.

-Hé hé, c'est l'cas d'le dire.

Kidd se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, reprenant du même coup sa verge en main et le caressant, tâchant de le détendre. Law répondit au baisé éperdument, tentant d'oublier la douleur qui le déchirait de l'intérieur.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux bleu-gris voilés, gouttes salées que Kidd happa au vol alors qu'elles coulaient sur la peau brûlante de son amant.

Finalement, Law s'apaisa et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, donnant un léger coup de bassin vers le haut qui procura une vague de plaisir dans les reins du rouquin.

Alors Kidd commença de lents vas-et-viens en lui, attendant le soupir de plaisir qui lui permettrait d'accélérer.

Il avait beau être un cinglé avide de sang, il ne trouvait pas son plaisir si son ou sa partenaire n'en ressentait pas non plus, aussi fut-il doux, et tâcha de se retenir au maximum. Il trouva alors _le _point sensible et Law se cambra brutalement sous lui en criant.

- AAAH ! Kidd !

- Accroche-toi ! Grogna le rouquin, l'amusement devant la réaction de son rival et le plaisir ressentit se mélangeant dans son esprit alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur les hanches du médecin dont les bras vinrent entourer ses épaules puissantes.

Kidd donna un profond coup de reins, retouchant plus fort la prostate de son amant, qui glapit de nouveau alors que ses ongle s'enfonçaient dans ses omoplates et que ses yeux s'écarquillaient, les pupilles dilatées au maximum.

Le rouquin s'amusa à taquiner encore un peu le capitaine brun, se retenant et n'allant pas jusqu'au bout de ses gestes, effleurant sa prostate un instant pour revenir la percuter avec violence, le faisant hurler de jouissance.

Le magnétiseur se mouvait en lui en crispant un peu les mâchoires pour s'empêcher d'accompagner Law dans ses cris. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était bon au plus haut point, et il sentait venir doucement le moment où il ne pourrait plus se retenir.

Mais pas tout de suite. Oh non.

Kidd eut un petit sourire narquois, et fit appel à son fruit du démon, manipulant avec prudence et douceur la mince quantité de fer dans le corps de Law pour faire réagir les nerfs de son corps, et lui procurer d'avantage de sensations.

Law se cambra d'avantage alors qu'un nouveau cri de plaisir jaillissait dans la pièce, son corps parcouru de mille frissons délicieux, et Kidd le sentit se resserrer sur son membre, le faisant lâcher un grognement alors qu'un spasme agitait son corps.

Le roux accéléra le mouvement, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps.

- Merde Law, arrête de gémir comme ça ! Ça me rend dingue ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, alors que son uke se redressait pour l'embrasser violemment.

Kidd amplifia le baisé, et reprit ses coups de hanches, faisant crier de plaisir plus fort Law, alors qu'il saisissait son membre et doublait ses coups de buttoir par des vas-et-viens profonds.

- Hann ! Law ! Gémit à son tour le supernova roux, au creux du cou de son rival, sentant des milliers de papillons de plaisir envahir son ventre et ses reins.

N'y tenant plus, le rouquin retourna Law sur le ventre et, le maintenant toujours fermement par la taille, se lâcha complètement, débridant sa force.

Il martela la prostate du médecin qui hurla de pur plaisir et jouit dans un dernier cri de libération. Il s'écroula sur les draps bordeaux, rapidement suivis du Kidd, qui le suivit dans son orgasme surpuissant, dans un cri purement bestial.

Haletants et en sueur, les deux amants restèrent un instant immobile, l'un sur l'autre, savourant le plaisir ressentit qui vibrait dans leur corps.

Kidd finit par se retirer de Law, et roula sur le dos, bras écartés, un sourire satisfait et reput collé au visage. Le capitaine brun se redressa à côté de lui, et vint lui voler un baisé.

- La prochaine fois, ne compte pas sur moi pour être le soumis, Eustass-ya... lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Ricana le roux avec amusement devant le regard vibrant de son amant. Le petit chat a pris goût au lait ?

- On verra qui demandera du _lait_ lors de notre prochaine rencontre ! Répliqua d'une voix sensuelle le capitaine des hearts, en laissant sa main parcourir le torse du Kidd avant de s'aventurer plus bas.

Ce dernier grogna et voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais Law se déroba, et trop fatigué pour l'instant, le roux se recoucha avec un soupir de plaisir.

- En revanche, tu m'as embarqué de force. Soupira le brun, changeant de ton.

- Ouaip. Répliqua le magnétiseur gorgé de plaisir, jean-foutiste et complètement détendu.

- Mes hommes ne savent même pas où je suis. Continua d'un air lassé Law assis à côté de lui, se passant la main sur le visage.

- Ouaip.

- Enculé.

- Non, ça c'est toi mon chaton. Rit Eustass en caressant sa hanche.

Il se prit un coup de poing dans la face alors que Law répliquait, moqueur :

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? Tu ne m'as même pas l'air en état de faire rougir une vierge.

Kidd rugit de colère et sauta sur son amant, qui ne fut pas assez vif pour l'éviter, et se retrouva de nouveau plaqué sur le matelas.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, et surtout pour tes jolies petites fesses, Trafalgar Law. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avec gourmandise, et glissant ses mains sur le lieu-dit. La prochaine île est à plus de trois semaines de route, et ta saloperie de sous-marin de mes deux sera pas capable de nous localiser, encore moins de nous rattraper maintenant !

Law écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de soupirer, fixant Kidd de son regard orageux.

- T'es vraiment le plus grand salopard que j'ai jamais vu. Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin en sentant les mains du roux le caresser.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, venant de toi ! Ricana Kidd en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes et caressant son membre qui se retendait sous ses attentions.

**Fin**

**Épilogue**

Assis sur son lit, Killer écoutait les cris et gémissements s'échappant de la chambre de son capitaine, située juste à côté de la sienne.

Un grondement rageur résonna avec discrétion dans sa gorge, avant qu'il envoie un coup de point furieux dans son matelas, défonçant le sommier comme si ç'avait été du beurre.

Entendre son capitaine pousser ces soupirs avec un autre homme le rendait hors de lui, et le faisait éprouver une jalousie que l'on ressent rarement à cette intensité.

Il caressa ses lames un instant, imaginant qu'il les plantait dans la chair de Law, faisant gicler son sang.

Son côté calme et réfléchit lui rappela que Law n'avait rien demandé, mais sa rage et sa jalousie étaient trop grandes pour qu'il y prête attention, et il chassa cette pensée avec colère.

Law paierait. Qu'importe comment et quand, il paierait.

…

A suivre...

On dit souvent que la nuit ne s'arrête jamais.

Et quand le jour se confond avec la nuit ?

_( Qui confond jour et nuit se réveille avec cul déjà pris !)_

… c'est quoi ça ? –'

_( Bien une cito-... cite-... citation de moi! Yeps ! )_

… ouuuais. Retourne te coucher hein ?

_( T'es malade, t'as pas entendu ce que j'viens de te dire ! J'veux pas être dans le même état que Law !)_

Même si c'est lui qui applique le traitement ?

_( … )_

Non, finalement, ne réponds pas tant que t'auras pas cuver...

(Je continuerais peut être, ça dépendra si j'ai de l'inspiration, et de vous bien sur, si vous avez envie ! Mais je risque de ne pas poster avant longtemps, j'ai une autre fic qui réclame mon attention...^^)

Merci d'avoir lu !

Une petite review ? S'il vous plaît, ça fait tellement plaisir ! ( Yeux de panda larmoyants)

_( Je vais aller me coucher en fait...^^ Laaaaw ? )_

Une corde par pitié !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour mes p'tits agneaux !

Ça fait très longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu... Excusez moi d'avoir mi autant de temps, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je n'arrivais presque pas à respecter les délais avec Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !...

___( Malgré les efforts déchaînes d'un bêta dévoué...)_

Mais bref, trêve de parlotte inutile, je vous laisse à votre chapitre !

___( Il s'rait p'têtre temps !)_

Damare.

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, ce sont elles qui m'ont incitée à ne pas délaisser cette fic plus longtemps !

Merci à Guest___(Bêêê ! Vraiment navrée du retard ! Mais tes reviews l'ont vraiment poussé !:D)_

Xoxonii ___(Wow__,____ pas touche à mon Killou toi ! Grooo... Gnap ! )_

Yach ! Mais j'ai rien fais !*se frotte la main avec un regard assassin vers le bas *

Tsukiba (___ marrant que tu dise ça ! Perso, mon père m'a toujours dis « C'est du jean-foutisme ! »... en général pendant une belle séance d'engueulade...* part en sifflotant* Merqui pour ta review !)_

ShaunyBlackSheep ___( Toi, c'est à la vie à la mort ! Mouahahaaha ! Foie gras ?)__, _

_S_hayll ___( Alligatoo ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Cro mignon !) __,_

Nanadu33980___( Dans le genre galère comme pseudo on fait pas mie-) _

Tchak !

Je t'en prie, critique on te dira rien !

___( Vas crever. )_

Hhhhh...

___( Apporte la corde Nana-chan ! C'est le moment !;p... et t'inquiète pas, il est très zoli ton pseudo ^^)_

Mogowk_o ____( Ouahahahaa ! Je me suis jamais autant marrée devant une review ! Miaou ?! Hé hé hé ! Nan franchement merci ! T'es adorable !) __*Rougissent de concert____* _Merci !

La fan ___( Rooo ! Alligato mon minou !^^)__, _

La grossepo ___( Zarb comme pseudo !... Tu me plais !:D) _

___*_ Soupiiiir...*

Scarylox_( va en enfer! ... Et réserve nous une place! ;P)_, La rêveuse_, Mava ____( Ouéééé ! Suicide collectiiif ! C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !) _

Mais faites la taire c'est pas vrai !

Eva-Gothika et Salhia_ (____Héééé oui ! Une suite pour vous mes tourterelles !) _

pour votre soutien et vos encouragements ! C'est grâce à vous que je m'y suis (enfin !) mise !

Enjoy !

**Killer**

___( Ou des ennuis en perspective...)_

Lentement, Law entrouvrit ses yeux, l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil.

La faible lumière alentour lui permit l'obtention d'un champ de vision plus large, et il ouvrit complètement les paupières, un doux bâillement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Se redressant en même temps, il cligna vaguement des yeux, peu motivé pour se réveiller complètement.

La chambre qu'il découvrit le surprit d'abord. Ce n'était pas la sienne... puis les souvenirs affluèrent rapidement, ainsi qu'une douleur sourde au niveau du postérieur qui le fit tiquer.

_« Ah, la vache... » _Songea-t-il en s'étirant.

Avec un soupir Law se rallongea, atténuant les battements douloureux martelant ses fesses.

Percevant un souffle sur sa droite, il tourna la tête et contempla le visage détendu du Captain Kidd, étendu sur le côté, ses lèvres désormais dépourvues d'éclat carmin légèrement entrouvertes.

Cette vision du sanglant supernova, dépourvue de haine où de l'exaltation du combat et de la mise à mort, le fit cligner des yeux brusquement, avant qu'un fin sourire en coin n'étire ses lèvres.

Il était presque mignon comme ça...

___Salopard. _Pensa ironiquement Law. Il détailla un instant l'espèce de psychopathe sanguinaire qui était à présent son amant. Vraiment, endormi comme ça, il était attendrissant.

Le jeune capitaine rit intérieurement à l'idée de lui dire ça quand il se réveillerait.

Se décidant à se lever, l'image de son nouvel amant, semblant sans défense ainsi endormi à ses côtés dansant devant ses yeux.

Law ignora avec dédain la souffrance dans son postérieur et partit en quête de ses vêtements éparpillés ici et là dans la grande pièce sombre.

Quand il eut enfin retrouvé toutes ses affaires, et après avoir agonisé d'injures mentales le Captain roux, il sortit, ne portant que son pantalon et un tee-shirt noir à la main, son nodachi sur l'épaule.

Il était peut être le captif de Kidd, mais il n'était pas suicidaire au point d'ignorer la haine qu'il inspirait probablement à certains.

C'était l'aube, et peu de membres de l'équipage étaient déjà réveillés, aussi déambula-t-il dans le navire endormi en toute tranquillité.

Peu habitué à ce genre de moyen de transport, préférant de loin son sous-marin à un bateau, Law appréciait cependant la vieille odeur de bois entêtante qui régnait dans les couloirs sombres.

Le tangage sous ses pieds était également différent en surface, mais ayant grandit sur ce genre de navire, le mal de mer ne l'atteignait pas.

Cela lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs plus sombres ...

Secouant la tête, Law se concentra sur son chemin.

A force de parcourir salles et couloirs, le médecin pu dresser une petite carte mentale de cette partie du navire qui, bien qu'incomplète, lui serait bien utile pour ces trois saloperies de semaines à venir.

Il finit par tomber sur le pont supérieur.

Le soleil commençait tout juste à percer l'horizon, mais le ciel était totalement envahi par une épaisse couche nuageuse gris-noir peu engageante.

Law se tourna vers la grand voile et la vit s'agiter mollement. Le vent n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour tendre la toile sombre.

Pour le moment.

- Si on ne se paye pas un orage dans quelques heures, ça tiendra du miracle... marmonna en lui même le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Il avait mis la main sur un Dendenmushi. Où plutôt, l'avait pris à son propriétaire après un regard glacial, et avait contacter son équipage.

Ç'avait été dur de les calmer, surtout Bepo qui était devenu hystérique au bout du fil, mais Jean Bart avait réussi à calmer le jeu, semblait-il.

Il avait rendu l'escargophone au pirate terrorisé sans lui adressé un regard, et était partit. Comment une lavette comme cet homme avait-il put intégrer l'équipage de Kidd ?

Law s'étira en soupirant, appréciant le vent frais sur sa peau nue. Soudain, un éclat doré attira son attention.

Killer, le second de Kidd, se tenait accoudé à la rambarde bâbord. Le médecin haussa un sourcil mental, son visage restant de marbre.

Le second blond l'avait toujours intrigué, homme sans visage, mystérieux, calme et réfléchi, mais redoutable adversaire.

Son habituel casque masquant son visage, il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de l'océan, en particulier des nuages sombres grondant à l'horizon, menaçant.

Law le détailla, suivant les courbes du corps presque aussi massif que celui de Kidd, mais plus en longueur et souplesse, et il sut à un changement de posture de ce dernier qu'il savait qu'il était là.

Le supernova brun le rejoignit donc sans se presser et se posta à sa droite, sans un mot.

Il se campa solidement sur ses jambes écartées et posa sa main sur la rambarde afin de conserver l'équilibre sous le tangage du navire, qui s'accentuait au fil des minutes.

Un léger vent s'était mis à souffler.

Killer se retourna et s'adossa à la rambarde de bois, son masque bleu et blanc à trous fixé sur Law.

Même sans voir ses yeux, Law sentit la haine qui émanait de cet homme mystérieux, une haine dont il était la cible.

Il lui rendit son regard, pas le moins du monde impressionné, et ils se fixèrent un moment ainsi, masque impassible contre regard glacial.

___Que me vaut cette haine Killer ? _S'interrogea placidement Law,___qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te faire enrager à ce point ?_

La haine qui enveloppait le second changea brutalement de saveur, devint plus fine, plus... sensuelle. Le charisme de Killer épicée de Haki vint effleurer, presque en douceur, le corps du supernova brun.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Law, qui changea imperceptiblement de position, passant de l'agressivité à une pose légère et aguicheuse, utilisant à son tour son charisme sans aucune retenue ni pudeur comme semblait le faire Killer.

___Serait-ce... cela m'en a tout l'air. _Songea le brun_. ____Tiens tiens..._

Un sourire en coin qui disparut bien vite étira l'espace d'un soupir les lèvres du capitaine.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, se jaugeant, se familiarisant avec l'autre et se désignant instinctivement comme étant des rivaux, dominant sur un territoire qu'ils jugeaient le leur.

Si Law ne prenait aucunement ce genre de combat visuel et psychologique au sérieux, le défi était pourtant bien présent, et le relever pourrait s'avérer bien plus intéressant que prévu.

Autour d'eux le vent se fit plus fort, la grand voile commença à se tendre, et le phoque claqua abruptement.

Mais aucun des deux antagonistes de sembla s'en rendre compte. Ils se faisaient face, et identifiaient chaque parcelle de l'adversaire qui s'offrait à eux.

Law sentait la tension maîtrisée dans le corps de Killer, et savait que ce dernier serait un adversaire puissant, mais loyal dans ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

Ou plutôt des chats et de la souris. Une souris très rousse.

___Il aime Kidd à ce point ? _Songea le supernova brun, incrédule, ayant aisément remit les pièces du puzzle en place.

Soit le Captain roux était complètement aveugle, soit Killer savait se maîtriser aussi bien que lui, voir même plus.

_... ____Sûrement un peu des deux. Et Kidd est du genre à être aveugle dès qu'on lui met le problème sous le nez... _Ricana Law en lui-même.

La bêtise du rouquin l'étonnerait toujours.

Un soupir échappa finalement au blond, et il tourna les yeux vers ses mains, se redressant et s'asseyant sur la rambarde, en équilibre sur une fesse, une jambe au sol et l'autre pliée devant lui, la cheville reposant sur le genou, la jambe inclinée vers le bas.

Il fit sortir ses lames dans un chuintement doux, les posant sur sa jambe pliée, et se mit à les caresser du bout des doigts.

Law ne réagit pas d'avantage, comme simple observateur passif de son état.

En revanche, le mouvement souple des doigts sur le métal froid attira rapidement son attention, et ce plus sûrement qu'aucun signal lumineux.

Killer dessinait des cercles et des arabesques volatiles sur ses lames, avec une douceur et un côté érotique rare, créant une sphère de tension sexuelle autour d'eux par le simple mouvement de ses mains et de son corps.

Sa position changea, devenant plus cambrée.

Parcourant le tranchant de façon imaginative et aguicheuse, mais presque pudiquement, le second semblait de nouveau absorbé par sa tâche, lançant de temps à autre de légers soupirs très tentants.

Les caresses se firent plus intenses et rapides, et Law se surprit à souhaiter être à la place de ces lames alors qu'un picotement envahissait son bas-ventre.

Le discret et réfléchi second était décidément très intéressant...

Commençant à se prendre au jeux, Law pencha légèrement la tête en arrière et haussa un sourcil suggestif, le provoquant un peu plus.

___Que vas-tu faire Killer ? Surprends moi. Tu ne seras pas déçu en échange._

Le blond passa alors avec légèreté son doigt sur le tranchant aiguisé de sa lame, entamant sa chair et faisant couler le fluide carmin sur sa main.

Il poussa alors un doux grognement qui, sortit de son contexte, aurait été des plus indécent. Jouant avec ses phalanges, il fit glisser le sang le long de sa peau, entre ses doigts, jusqu'à la paume de sa main, captant l'attention du supernova sur le liquide carmin.

Law se sentit chauffer un peu plus et eut un sourire mental ravi, son visage ne reflétant aucun intérêt précis.

Il attrapa alors la main de Killer et porta lentement son doigt blessé à ses lèvres, suçotant le bout, passant sa langue sur la plaie, changeant son visage neutre en expression plus sensuelle, et léchant le sang le long de la peau claire.

Il cru percevoir une légère accélération de la respiration du blond, et décida de jouer un peu plus.

Laissant sa langue aller chercher le liquide pourpre au creux de la paume de Killer, endroit sensible parcouru de nerfs, il lécha la trace de sang et poussa un petit bruit de désir.

Killer retira soudainement sa main, sans douceur, mais sans précipitation, et s'avança vers lui avec assurance.

Law ne bougea pas, mais dut lever la tête face à la haute taille de Killer, qui devait bien faire un mètre quatre-vingt quinze, soit presque dix centimètres de plus que lui.

Le supernova blond se pencha alors vers lui et Law put apercevoir par les trous du masque deux yeux d'un bleu profond, alors que celui-ci lui caressait le menton et murmurait d'une voix chaude, toujours emplie de cette retenue qui faisait alors promettre bien plus :

- Fais très attention...

Un brusque frisson traversa le corps de Law, qui sentit sa température monter un peu plus.

La main de Killer descendit légèrement sur son torse dénudé, le parcourant d'une caresse furtive.

Law le fixait. Son regard supérieur ne quitta pas le géant blond un seul instant, comme inaffecté par son geste.

Un soupir s'échappant doucement de la bouche entrouverte du brun et il lécha sa lèvre inférieur avec lenteur.

Killer se redressa alors et, le contournant, traversa le pont à grandes enjambées et pénétra dans le bâtiment sans un regard en arrière.

Law fixa un moment l'endroit où le blond avait disparut, et se surprit à rire.

Ça promettait d'être vraiment intéressant...

Se secouant, Law s'avança sur le pont désormais désert, songeant à ce qu'il venait de se passer et tentant de baisser un peu sa température corporelle, sous peine d'une érection assez malvenue pour le moment.

Deux capitaines et un second... Voilà qui n'est pas banal ! Que caches-tu sous ton masque Killer ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le découvrir.

Law déambula plusieurs minutes sur le pont, et remarqua alors le brusque changement d'allure du navire.

Il se tourna d'un bloc vers la grand voile, qu'il découvrit pleinement tendue sous le vent faisant voler ses courtes mèches brunes.

- Rien à faire... dit-il d'une voix égale en remettant son tee-shirt. On se dirige droit sur la tempête. Qui est le navigateur de ce rafiot ?

Une brusque tension le saisit alors et il se retourna une nouvelle fois, cherchant des yeux la cause du malaise qui l'envahissait.

Personne.

Il était seul.

Pourtant la certitude qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ne le quittait pas.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Marmonna-t-il, reposant ses yeux sur l'horizon, le parcourant d'Est en Ouest à la recherche d'un indice.

Ce dernier lui vint avec la force d'un boulet de canon alors qu'un tentacule mince et vif sortit de nul part vint percuter son torse avec une violence impressionnante.

Laissant volontairement s'échapper un cri pour alerter l'équipage, Law fut éjecté en arrière contre le mur du bâtiment du navire.

Ses poumons se vidèrent brutalement d'oxygène et sa tête heurta avec violence le mur.

- Ow !

Son nodachi lui échappa des mains et roula au sol. Sonné une seconde, le supernova brun glissa sur le côté et resta immobile, incapable de se relever.

Clignant des yeux, il redressa en grognant la tête et son sang se glaça quand il sentit un corps humide et étranger se glisser sous son tee-shirt pour entourer sa taille.

D'une torsion des abdos, le jeune capitaine tenta de se soustraire à l'étreinte du tentacule, mais celui-ci resserra brusquement sa prise, plaquant Law au sol.

Immédiatement, ses forces diminuèrent à toute vitesse et un grognement douloureux s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Merde ! Saloperie !

Il tendit rapidement la main vers son nodachi, à portée de main, mais le tentacule ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le tira avec force sur le pont, déchirant ses vêtements sous la violence du geste et l'entraînant irrémédiablement vers la rambarde, vers la mer.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, n'ayant aucunes prises pour se retenir, il lâcha un nouveau cri d'alerte.

* * *

- Kidd ! Réveille toi merde y'a urgence !

- Mmgnn.. qu'est s'ta Killer ? Tu peux m'foutre la paix bordel ?

A suivre...

Voili ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu !

___(Bèèèèèè !)_

Ta gueule_._

___( Mais je t'emm-)_

Vous avez aimé ? Désolée de vous laisser avec cette fin, surtout que, comme mon autre fic, je ne posterai plus jusqu'à la fin de l'été... Vraiment désolée !

Si il reste des fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire une deuxième fois, alors veuillez m'excuser.. et allez lyncher Hitsu-kun, ça sera de sa faute ! ^^

___( Nonnonnonnon noooon !____ )_

Pour ceux et celles qui ne l'ont pas lu, j'ai une deuxième fic, beaucoup plus longue si ça vous tente, et qui accapare mon attention ! Allez y jeter un œil !

Des reviews s'il vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas !

___( Ouiiiii ! Des reviews onegai ! Des-re-views !;P)_

_A_ la prochaine ! Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
